overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Past
A mysterious mercenary with a penchant for all sorts of lethal weapons from ages long since past, Past seeks to clean the world of the Omnic Crisis's impact. While his goal isn't necessarily of nefarious purpose, his methods are questionable at best. He actively hunts down the Los Muertos gang, often killing members, and while he does not despise civilian omnics he harbors a deep hatred for militarized ones like Bastion. Past is unique among the heroes due to the fact he operates similarily to a character from the Call of Duty Franchise, able to switch between 3 weapons of his choice. His ultimate gives him a minigun that, while it slows his movement speed, allows him to quickly whittle away at tank heroes. The weapons he will use in a match is determined by the player: Upon selecting him, an extra interface will open with 6 buttons, each labelled: Pistol, Revolver, Sniper, SMG, Assault, LMG, and Heavy Weapons. Overview A mercenary with numerous weapons of the ancient past, Past is a great Jack of All Trades. Loading Screen Tips * Past can only have 3 gun categories active before switching hero. If you wish to change his current gun categories, go to the switch screen and select him again. * The many weapons of Past each have their respective quirks. one sub-tip here ** Slug-Guns (Shotguns, but with Slug ammunition) hit harder than the standard pellets. They take longer to reload. ** Past's Pistols deal more damage against a target with less health than a target with more. ** The LMGs deal high damage, but take a lot longer to reload. ** Revolvers don't do well against armor, but can cut through shields effectively. ** Heavy Weapons have terrible capacity. Make as many shots as you can reasonably make count, as the reload is even longer than an LMG. ** If you use a Submachine Gun, prepare for a hail of bullets. The SMG category deals terrible damage per bullet, but has a high magazine capacity and vomits a stream of lead. * Past is built to generalize, not to specialize. Avoid holding onto a loadout for too long. * Remember: Because you have 3 categories active, you have 3 weapons to switch to. It's often better to switch weapons if you have a powerful gun by your side. Personality Past is portrayed as a no-nonsense, almost misanthropic character with a disliking for military omnics. While he is on good terms with civilian omnics like Zenyatta, Past and more military inclined omnics such as Bastion tend to come to blows. A man of few words, he prefers brevity and clarity to extemporizing. His curt nature is easily misconstrued as rudeness, and is extemporized in his interactions with people like Reinhardt or Sombra. This tactical nature has caught the eye of Talon, an organization that he disagrees with working with. In his pre-battle lines in Route 66, it is suggested that Past may be asexual, as his line is: "If I had a quarter for every time I got asked out, I could turn this place into an omnium." However, this suggestion is extremely vague and most tend to miss it. His ultimate voiceline may indicate that Chaos is a way to make him yell in joy. It is as follows: "CRY SOME MORE, RUN WHILE YOU CAN, YOU LITTLE BABIES DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Gun Categories Pistol When the Pistol category is chosen, the weapon used changes depending on if it was selected first, second or third. If chosen first, the pistol appears as a Beretta Px4 Storm armed with 15 rounds and one in the chamber. If chosen second, it appears as a Desert Eagle IWI, armed with 12 rounds and dual wielded. If chosen third, the TiSAS Zigana F is the model chosen with an elongated barrel and the words "Lesion" on the barrel sides. The reason for the word Lesion being engraved on the side is, in lore, due to the fact the Past's TiSAS shoots hollow point rounds. Beretta Px4 Storm If chosen as the primary weapon, the Beretta Storm is used. It fires in a semi-automatic fashion, custom to all pistols, and each shot deals 10 damage per shot. In lore, this Beretta fires AP rounds, and is shown off in the game against armored opponents. Instead of getting it's damage reduced, it deals 15 damage per shot. Due to 15 rounds + 1 if Past has one bullet left in the chamber, he is capable of severely wounding or killing heroes with 150 or below HP. It fires faster than McCree's Peacekeeper revolver, spending the entire clip in 2 seconds of rapid trigger pulling. This puts him at an advantage against the gunslinger, but not if they use Fan the Hammer. The Px4 Storm should be used as a finishing weapon, as faster targets can take them down. IWI Desert Eagle XIX Abilities Weaponizer Past's first passive. Allows him to carry 3 categories of guns onto the battlefield and switch through them via pressing the number keys (PC) or any other assigned button. Left click with all guns will fire a shot, while right click will put Past in an ADS state. However, if he does this with the Desert Eagle as a secondary, he will fire the right gun instead. Take Cover Past will throw a shield down in front of him, tall enough to cover most of his body. When he is next to the shield, he will crouch behind it and be shielded from enemy fire, as well as allies that get behind it. Special crouching animations are made in order to correctly give the impression of taking cover, and the heroes behind cover can peek from the side or from the front in order to attack. D.Va can't normally hide behind the wall, but as Baby D.Va, she can. Alternatively, Past can make better use of bulky Tanks: He is capable of climbing on top of them and granting the tank extra firepower, while Past can duck behind the Tank to use as a meat shield. This can give heroes that are strictly short ranged an advantage, especially Reinhardt. '''Default Key: '''E Ammo Box Past stockpiles "Ammunition" by killing enemies and walking over their weapons. Support weapons like Mercy's Caduceus give the least amount of Ammunition, while larger weapons like Zarya's Particle Cannon, Reinhardt's Hammer, D.Va's Mech's Fusion Cannons and Orisa's Fusion Driver providing the most ammunition. Upon getting around 20 Ammunition, the equivalent of 2 of D.Va's Light Guns, Past can place down an Ammo Box that replenishes a Hero's ammo without having to go through a reload process. Each ammo box has an amount of uses depending on it's size. If Past gets 20 Ammunition, he places a small ammo box. If he gets 40 (The equivalent of 1 of Pharah's Rocket Launchers), he places a medium ammo box. Getting himself 60 (The equivalent of 4 of Widowmaker's Widow's Kiss), he places a large ammo box. If somehow he survives long enough to get 500, equal to 2 Doomfist Gauntlets, 3 Zarya Particle Cannons, and 5 D.Va Fusion Cannons or just 20 Mercy Staffs, He will place down a huge ammo box. Small Ammo Boxes have 5 uses before they disappear. Medium Ammo Boxes have 9, Large Ammo Boxes have 12, and Huge Ammo Boxes provide 18 uses. All of them, regardless of level, can be destroyed if hit by a single swing of Reinhardt's hammer. '''Default Key: '''L.Ctrl One In The Chamber Past's passive ability, One In The Chamber gives him a +1 ammo boost if he reloads with one bullet left. This does not apply to Heavy Weapons, or Shotguns in the secondary slot. This can give Past an advantage, especially if dueling against heroes that flank well. This extra bullet is saved when reloading with 1 ammo left, but never goes beyond +1. As a consequence, Past's reload when on empty is slightly longer, accounting for chambering a round. '''Default Key: '''Passive Matchups Crouch Animations Take Cover gives all the heroes special poses when behind Past's Take Cover ability. Only Past uses a Meat Shield animation with different heroes. Tracer Tracer's Take Cover animation, when by the sides, involves her crouching to the left or right (Respective to which side she's on) pistols up. When attacking, Tracer will lean forward and turn, forcing her to fire her pistols "Gangsta" style. This makes her slightly inaccurate, but the extra cover helps, considering she has a low health pool. While in the middle of the shield, Tracer is looking through the shield, kneeling down with one pistol up and the other pistol on the ground. Attacking will cause her to use her arms as "Mounts", relaxing them on the shield as she opens fire. Tracer would benefit more from the Top attack animation, but against tanks she will do excellent with the sides. However, Tracer is a bad matchup with the shield in general, so it is better to use a Reinhardt shield to protect her rather than Take Cover Bastion When Bastion assumes a Take Cover animation, he faces the shield with his body oriented parallel to the shield, SMG up. As his gun is left handed, Bastion has separate side attack animations. On the left, he will put his gun hand forward out of cover and peek his head up, limited to 180 turning due to the shield and the limit of the swivel on the gun. When attacking from the right, Bastion transforms into sentry form and leans, firing at a reduced rate due to balancing on one side. His middle attack animation involves him standing halfway his original height, holding his arm out and opening fire. Unlike other heroes, Bastion has an increased angle of looking down, though in animation he's just pointing his gun downward. Bastion's reduced fire rate from the right side means that it's best to go to that side if you don't need to wipe out a large amount of heavily armored targets. His increased downward looking angle allows him to deal more damage directly below than any other hero. He benefits from the shield decently, but it is wise to use him out in the open if against an army of Genjis. Junkrat Junkrat's Take Cover animation involves him resting the barrel of his grenade launcher on his shoulder, firing backwards in a similar way to a mortar. To assist the player in aiming when firing, Junkrat will dig into his pocket and grab a mirror, before the view switches to standard Junkrat camera position, with his head peeking down from the bottom. Attacking from the right or left is the same position regardless.